My Love is the Sacrifice for the Devil
by M404
Summary: Karena kesalahanya di masa lalu , karena perbuatanya di masa lalu, kekasihnya harus menjadi tumbal atau lebih tepatnya korban persembahan balas dendam seorang korbannya di masa lalu. Warning: Gore, Sad Ending, Characters Death. Gift for Kiyui Tsukiyoshi.


Di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan suram, bau darah menyebar kemana-mana, sangat menyengat dan menjijikan. Di tengah tempat itu berdirilah seorang manusia yang menyembah iblis, seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tergeletak tak bernyawa, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tanda aneh di keningnya yang tersungkur ditanah dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, dan seorang gadis berambut pirang ;yang melayang dengan baju yang terkoyak dan di basahi oleh darah gadis itu sendiri ; yang siap di korbankan pada iblis.

"Ku-Kuroro…. A-Apa aku memang di lahirkan untuk di makan iblis?" Ucap gadis bernama Kurapika itu pelan dan menyayat hati kepada pria berambut hitam .

Kuroro tersentak mendengar perkataan gadis yang amat sangat dicintainya itu, dan mnedesis pelan ke arah pria penyembah iblis, Mercutio.

"Lepaskan dia! "

Mercutio tertawa dengan nada menyeramkan, " Kau pikir akan semudah itu, Lucilfer?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own HXH

**Title:** My Love is the Sacrifice for the Devil

**Dedicated for :** Kiyui Tsukiyoshi.

**Warning :** Gore, Agak nyontek adegan anime ( Gomen! ), Fem Kura, Characters Death

* * *

><p>"Kurapika! Kau mau kemana?" Panggil Killua pada temanya itu.<p>

Kurapika menoleh , sembrutan merah muncul di pipinya, " Aah... A-aku mau ke-"

"Ke tempat Kuroro ya? Asyiknya punya pacar..." Potong Killua dengan nada mengejek.

" Sudah ah! Jangan goda aku terus! " Teriak Kurapika malu , lalu berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

Killua hanya nyengir sambil cengengesan melihat tingkah sahabat perempuanya itu. Namun, secara tiba- tiba firasat buruk menyerangnya. ' Apa aku harus mengikutinya? Perasaanku tidak enak...' Pikirnya, lalu tanpa berpikir sekali lagi ia langsung lari keluar mengikuti Kurapika yang sekarang berada sekitar diameter 10 dari apartemen mereka.

Baru 10 menit ia mengikuti gadis pirang itu, gadis itu telah bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Killua tersenyum dan mengawasi mereka sambil terkadang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah pasangan kekasih bodoh itu. Beberapa jam telah berlalu , tanpa mereka bertiga sadari , seorang pria misterius mengamati mereka dengan aura yang menyeramkan. Bola matanya yang merah lincah memerhatikan pergerakan mereka semua.

* * *

><p>Kuroro tersenyum pada gadis pirang yang disampingnya. Dirangkulnya pinggang gadis itu dengan sebelah tanganya dengan lembut. Sontak saja pipi gadis berwajah malaikat itu memerah.<p>

"Kurapika."

"Apa , Kuroro?"

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini."

"Hahaha! Kau telah mengatakan itu lebih dari 10 kali Kuroro. Hentikanlah gurauanmu itu."

Pasangan kekasih itu bercanda ria dan tertawa dengan tenang. Malah, mungkin TERLALU tenang.

Mereka makan es krim_ cone_ bersama , bermain ayunan, dan semua kegiatan mereka , mereka lewati dengan kegembiraan.

"Kurapika..." Panggil Kuroro lembut,

"Hn?"

Diraihnya dagu gadis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Kurapika menutup matanya perlahan , tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kuroro saat itu. Hampir saja mereka berciuman , bau darah yang menyengat mengganggu mereka. Mereka melepaskan diri dari masing- masing dan memerhatikan sekeliling mereka.

Bukan tanaman dan bunga- bunga di taman yang ada, melainkan tanah tandus berlangit gelap , dan kelam.

"Kuroro... Dimana ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kurapika."

Tiba- tiba sebuah benda terbang menerjang mereka. Dengan gesit kedua orang itu menghindar cepat. Benda itu berwarna hitam dan melayang - layang , tepat di hadapan mereka, dan perlahan- lahan pecah, mengeluarkan makhluk berkulit merah dengan muka yang tak dapat dideskripsikan, dan bersayap hitam, juga bertanduk merah. Ya, itu adalah iblis.

Tanpa peringatan , makhluk itu bergerak cepat dan menyerang sepasang kekasih itu secara membabi buta. Baru saja serangan makhluk itu hampir mengenai mereka berdua, seseorang menghentikan serangan itu.

"Killua?" Mata Kurapika membulat saat melihat temannya yang berambut putih itu berada di hadapanya.

Killua tidak menjawab , ia hanya meringis kesakitan . Kurapika menutup mulutnya saat menyadari, bahwa Killua terkena serangan makhluk itu. Kukunya menancap di dada Killua , mengeluarkan tulang dan paru-paru Killua. Killua jatuh tersungkur , mati. Melihat itu Kurapika langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan menangis .

"Killua... Killua..."

Tinggalah Kuroro dan makhluk itu bertarung. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit dan berakhir dengan kekalahan makhluk itu dan Kuroro yang terluka parah. "Kuroro!" Belum sempat Kurapika menghampiri, sepasang telapak tangan yang besar yang menyeramkan menangkapnya. Kuku- Kuku tangan itu tajam yang berhasil membuat baju Kurapika terkoyak dan melukai kulit gadis itu yang putih mulus.

"Kurapika!" Teriak Kuroro sambil berusaha menghampiri gadis itu.

Tekanan udara di sekitarnya tidak mengijinkqnyq untuj berbuat itu. Lalu , samar - samar terlihat bayangan seorang pria , hingga terlihat dengan jelas. Seorang pria dengan muka inggris , berambut coklat dan bermata merah, memakai baju bangsawan Inggris hitam berjubah merah menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Kuroro dengan tatapan curiga.

"Mercutio. Hamba tuanku."Jawab Mercutio cepat.

"Tuanmu?"

_**"YA. DIA ADALLAH HAMBA-KU. MERCUTIO, MERCUTIO, DENGARKAN AKU... "** _Suara yang menggema terdengar dari sana.

"Apa tuan?"

_**"BUAT GADIS BERWAJAH MALAIKAT ITU MENJADI TUMBALKU."**_

* * *

><p>Itulah penyebab kenapa mereka berada di situasi yang tak menyenangkan itu. Kuroro pun pasrah dan bersujud pada Mercutio.<p>

"Tolong lah... lepaskan dia. Lepaskan dia dan jadikan aku penggantinya."

Mercutio tersenyum setan, diraihnya dagu pria berambut hitam itu dan melemparkan pria itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan bercanda. Tuanku menginginkan gadis itu... Bukan kau."

Lalu terdengar teriakan rintihan Kurapika yang menyayat hati.

"Kurapika!" Kuroro memanggil gadis itu penuh kekhawatiran. Matanya membulat, melihat mata kekasihnya itu berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan cairan , bukan cairan bening, melainkan darah merah kental.

"K-Kuroro... S-selamat tinggal..."

Dalam sekejap mata, tubuh Kurapika hilang kesat oleh mata.

Kuroro melihat itu, lidahnya kelu tak bisa mengeluarkan suara, lalu... Pria itu pingsan. Mercutio, tersenyum penuh kemenangan, lalu meninggalkan semua itu disana.

"Sudah kubalaskan dendamku padamu... Kuroro Lucilfer."

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bener- bener pucet bikin cerita ini. Sedihnya... Kura and Killu mati... *Nangis sekencang - kencangnya* Abaikan saja Ocehan author aneh ini. Happy Birthday Kiyui-san dan semoga diberkati selalu dan selamanya.

Last word,

Mind to Review?


End file.
